


雕像

by Northwest_er



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwest_er/pseuds/Northwest_er
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider
Kudos: 2





	雕像

成为英灵后，吉尔伽美什和御主一起去了伦敦，曾经他们在这里战斗过。现在圣杯已经被回收，特异点恢复正常，迦勒底完成了人理奠基。在实行灵子转移前，御主有短暂的时间，就去了大英博物馆。  
于是，在博物馆里，他们见到了奥斯曼狄斯的雕像。出土的石碑上刻着法老征战四方的经历，石灰岩与灰泥灌注出象征着太阳的拉神面庞。御主认真看着文物的介绍，高傲自大的英雄王则在端详奥斯曼狄斯的雕像。  
这是一座巨大的胸像，它放置在高台上，当英雄王的眼睛对上那双历经千年的石雕双眼时，法老的目光既像在与他对视，又像越过了他血红的兽瞳，漠然地俯视着来来往往的世间。几千年过去了，从它被建造出来，到深埋地底，最后重见天日，好像一切都没变，因为在法老的御座之下，依旧是平凡热闹的人，带着崇敬与景仰、激动或喜悦，虔诚地抬头仰望。人民的崇拜——这就是奥斯曼狄斯成为王的意义？英雄王想到这里，鼻子里不屑地哼了一声，用挑剔的目光再次审视。成为英灵后，奥斯曼狄斯的模样和曾经壁画、雕像的样子有些不一样，尤其是这座雕像——法老的头巾缺损了一块，左臂也在时间的磨逝下荡然消失，一道深深的裂痕从左肩爬下去，一路延伸至右肋，像极了法老从征战中带回的伤疤。所幸雕像的尊容保存完好，紧抿的唇和圆睁的眼都在诉说着王的威严。吉尔伽美什又看了一旁另外的一座法老像，图坦卡蒙微微垂眼，嘴角放松，表情温柔宁静，相比之下把后世的法老衬托出几分凶狠。  
尽管如此，从残缺的雕像上依旧可以想象曾经的奥斯曼狄斯纵横于埃及的土地上，身姿有多么矫健。  
御主走开了，去看下一件文物。放在那边的，是几具木乃伊，妇女儿童，年轻人或祭司。英雄王知道奥斯曼狄斯死去后的躯体与他生前的功绩同样有名，但此刻他还不想离开法老的雕像前。法老的石像曾被掩埋在莽莽黄沙之中，谱写王的赞歌的象形文字一度也沦为神秘的图腾。尽管如此，古埃及依旧将辉煌灿烂的文明写在莎草纸上，写在尼罗河两岸的河滩上，写在金字塔与神庙上。十九王朝的雕刻工艺已是十分精湛，吉尔伽美什也曾居于神塔，他能想象得出埃及民众与奴隶们是怎样带着敬意，一点点在巨石上描摹出法老的容貌，勾勒出神王的身躯，让法老的神威穿过了时光，如同踏着莲花重生一般呈现在另一个王的面前。  
况且，雕像被风化后斑驳粗砺的表面却让吉尔伽美什不由自主地想起英灵奥斯曼狄斯健壮的身躯。法老慷慨地裸露着美丽的身体，小麦色的皮肤是太阳的恩赐，结实的肌肉是在军队中锻炼的成果——那可比散发腐朽气味的干瘪木乃伊，要能引起愉悦感得多。

吉尔伽美什和御主回到迦勒底时，南极依旧处在极夜之中。被黑暗和风雪包围吞噬着，明明灭灭的一点灯光闪烁着，就是最后的人类文明灯火。御主带着紫发少女去和罗曼医生还有那个女英灵做战斗汇报了，吉尔伽美什则四处闲逛。他说过世界都是他作为王的庭院，但在终年飞雪、环境极端恶劣的南极，号称保障人理的机构显得渺小而无趣。头顶的夜空渗透出点点模糊星光，那只是用屏幕模拟出的人造夜空，完全无法与幼发拉底河的傍晚璀璨的繁星相比。英雄王漫无目的地走着，他觉得有些冷。的确，在特异点的战斗耗费了大量魔力，同时灵子转移也用掉不少精力，在返回迦勒底后，他本来应该灵子化后进入休眠。可是他切断了与御主的临时契约关系，仅仅依凭弓兵的单独行动维持着现界的姿态。  
就像饥饿使头脑清醒，节食能够长寿一样，英雄王忍受着这种魔力空缺的感觉，正如因受虐而带来的愉悦感般，享受其中。  
走廊的尽头涌现出另一股魔力，吉尔伽美什停下脚步，伴随着对方脚步声渐近，空气中传来轻微的金属碰撞声。  
“奥斯曼狄斯？”吉尔伽美什认出了来者，“让开，别在本王面前挡路。”  
“一如既往的高傲呢，英雄王。”奥斯曼狄斯低笑一声，又往前走了几步，作为英灵再临天下的法老却没有听从吉尔伽美什的打算。然而同样作为王者，奥斯曼狄斯此刻的眼神却没有任何傲气，好奇心在他眼里跃动，像两簇火苗点亮了法老的双眸，让那双金色的眼睛在夜晚宛若两轮月亮。  
吉尔伽美什转头看向他，这很难得。平日里他对迦勒底大多数英灵的态度都是不屑一顾的，甚少有人值得他如此驻足注目。是奥斯曼狄斯眼睛里闪动的情绪吸引了他，类似孩童的好奇心出现在一位君王眼中，这可否成为能够令人愉悦的事情？英雄王不禁玩味起来。“你在想什么呢，太阳的？”  
“余听说你们去了博物馆，”奥斯曼狄斯声音笃定，“你们一定看到很多关于余和埃及的事情。”  
不知道他从哪里知道的消息，不过，回想起在博物馆里见到的记录了法老王种种功绩的碑文，吉尔伽美什轻蔑地咧开嘴角，笑意从胸膛里涌上来，差点要从喉咙里涌出去：“幼稚。就凭你在人类史上留下的痕迹，还不足以得到本王的嘉许。”  
奥斯曼狄斯并没有因为吉尔伽美什的无理而恼火，好奇并未从他脸上消退：“余不是在向你讨要什么奖赏，余只是想问，你们在博物馆里，看到余了吗？”  
“你残余的躯体本王并无兴趣。”英雄王冷漠地说，“实际上，本王若是想看你根本无需去所谓的博物馆那种地方，本王的全知全能之星早已洞察万事万象。只不过区区这种程度不足以本王使用罢了。”说完吉尔伽美什又戏谑地看了奥斯曼狄斯一眼，期待从这位自诩神王的法老脸上看出一些挫败感，来满足他自己内心想要获得的愉悦。  
奥斯曼狄斯脸上的笑意渐深：“有时候瞬间看透事物的本质并不是有趣的事情。”他伸手抚上吉尔伽美什裸露的肩头，因为魔力衰缺，吉尔伽美什并未完全幻化出往常作战的金色铠甲，头发也一改平时桀骜的发型服帖地落在额头眉梢。走廊很暗，暗色给他白皙身体打上银灰色的阴影，原本红色的纹理则颜色更深如干涸的血。但比这颜色还深的是法老的手，影子一般的黑，温热掌心贴着一片冰凉。  
吉尔伽美什心中一动，那手仿佛一下子穿过他的皮肤摸到他心里去。一层浅浅的金色光芒在他身上浮起，又立刻灭了下去，奥斯曼狄斯的手搓揉了两下，滑腻的触感，“魔力不足？”  
“这不是你应该操心的事，太阳的。”吉尔伽美什转开了眼睛。在奥斯曼狄斯温暖的抚摸下，身体好像感觉更冷了，他抱起胳膊，似是想要躲开一点。  
“好好看着余，”奥斯曼狄斯凑近，“告诉余，你在博物馆见到了什么？”  
吉尔伽美什被追问得有些无奈，继而恼怒了，他开始觉得今晚戏弄奥斯曼狄斯不是明智之举。不知道是迦勒底的暖气坏掉了还是自身魔力供应不足，僵持不下的两人之间空气愈发寒冷，气温直线下降，吉尔伽美什仿佛是一棵秋天的树，失色的嘴唇抖动了一下如落下一瓣枯黄的叶，血红的眼珠再次瞪上奥斯曼狄斯的双眸，却看到金色的瞳孔仿佛太阳一般热烈地燃烧。  
在如此炽热的注视下，吉尔伽美什被迫谦让了：“为什么……一定要追问本王这个问题？”  
“余曾经回答过御主憎恨之物是什么，”奥斯曼狄斯认真得近乎虔诚，“余憎恨肉体过于脆弱，身为最强大的法老，余绝不能腐朽。但是，当太阳从尼罗河西岸落下，余成为了英灵，却没有去往来世，不曾知晓之后世界的变化。所以……请告诉余，在历史上存留的太阳的光辉是否如常？”  
“那么你成为英灵，目的就是得到永生不朽么？你向谁许下的愿望？盖亚？还是阿赖耶？人类追求无限的生命力果然有意思……”明白了奥斯曼狄斯的意图后，现在换做吉尔伽美什好整以暇，他的语调上扬：“太阳的哟，你虽然生为人类，但是却胸怀远大到追求以人类之力无法达到的理想，真是愚蠢。”吉尔伽美什出言讽刺道，“尽管如此，每次见到这样的对手都会令我非常愉快，奥斯曼狄斯，本王可要好好品尝你的悲哀与绝望了。”  
吉尔伽美什的每一句戏谑都仿佛能让奥斯曼狄斯的灵基出现裂痕，法老没有搭话，只死死盯着吉尔伽美什，盯着最古老的英灵此刻苍白的脸，和宛如磐石中雕琢成的肌肉。手心传来与石塑同样的冰冷，就好像吉尔伽美什已经石化成一座雕像。可本该是死寂的美丽，却又在那样的面庞上充满不为人知、难以名状的生命力。  
他身边萦绕着苍穹、星辰与长空。  
这让法老王忍不住想站在高处，伸出手去触碰，神庙的顶层若是还不够高，就爬到西奈山的巅峰——可同时他心中又清醒地明白，那位半神、天之契，理所应当拥有高傲的资本，他身体里流淌着神的血，与他身上嚣张的圣痕同样鲜红。  
那是他哪怕登上埃及最高的地方，拼尽全力纵身一跃，也无法触碰到的。  
似是从奥斯曼狄斯的眼中读出了沮丧，吉尔伽美什内心不由得也产生了一丝触动。“奥斯曼狄斯，”他的声音听起来沙哑又低沉，“不必用如此眼神注视着本王，本王也曾经像你一样彷徨。”  
“你怎么会……”奥斯曼狄斯垂下头，把前额枕在英雄王的肩头，双手愤恨地抓紧吉尔伽美什两侧的手臂。说什么对生死的迷茫，怎么可能，面前的英灵享有神的永恒，而自己却难逃肉体的覆灭。甚至就连万民朝拜的雕像、歌功颂德的石碑，都会不断风化最终成为一捧泥沙。  
什么痕迹都不会留下。  
那位骄傲轻狂的王，不会像他现在一样，如失去了太阳神的指引，惶惑地迷失在暗夜。  
吉尔伽美什叹了一口气，他伸手揉了把奥斯曼狄斯的头发，动作中都带着爱怜：“有人能比本王更好地解释你的困惑，你随本王过来吧。”  
吉尔伽美什带他来到管制室，御主和盾之英灵每次都在这里通过灵子转移前往特异点修复人理。今晚仿佛奇迹般，二十四小时值班的管制室竟空无一人。吉尔伽美什接通电源，输入坐标，迦勒底亚斯蓝光亮起，巨大的电子语音回响在空旷的管制室。  
他们迈入框体。  
检查参数，灵子分解，加速器启动，奥斯曼狄斯在隔离框里隐约能听到电子语音在播报灵子转移的状况，英灵的身体逐渐化成金色的光点。  
随着机器发出巨大的嗡鸣，灵子投影开始了。

奥斯曼狄斯醒来时，吉尔伽美什已经在一旁斜倚着一块石头翘着腿，不知等了多久。  
阳光穿过树影刺得法老不禁眯起眼，“这里是……哪里？”他摇摇晃晃地站起来环顾四周，目所能及之处是浓绿的树荫，大片大片的杉树林郁郁葱葱，树干端直，树形整齐。天空很美，风轻轻柔柔地吹拂着，很舒服。太阳高悬在头顶，地上衣摆和头发的影子随风与树影一同清晰地飘动。风中送来阵阵泥土与花木的清香。  
吉尔伽美什朝他丢过来一块不知从哪里弄来的白布：“把脸盖上跟本王走。”  
奥斯曼狄斯一把接住，手里布料的质感更接近亚麻，轻薄柔软，像是埃及女子喜爱佩戴的披肩。虽然不明白英雄王的用意，但他还是按照吉尔伽美什的要求，把白布对折后轻巧地系了个结罩在了头上，只露出眼睛。  
“很好。”吉尔伽美什满意地点点头，从石头上跳下来往前走，“本王带你去见一个人。”  
阳光斜斜地照进树林中，这里的每一棵树都是同样高大笔直，一眼望去仿佛一片望不到尽头的绿海。吉尔伽美什却是很熟稔的模样，只见他走得飞快，甚至不用停下来观察一下方向或是折断树枝做个记号。他们穿行在杉树林间，尽管奥斯曼狄斯有满肚子疑问——比如说他们在哪里，要去见谁，为什么吉尔伽美什自己不把脸遮住……但还是忍住了一一发问的欲望，一言不发地跟在后面。  
走出杉树林，呈现在他们眼前的是一片开阔的土地，有几个赶路人或是挑着担子或是驾着车马往前往走着，再远处是城墙，城墙上部署着牢固的防御工事，在晴朗的日子里，奥斯曼狄斯甚至能看清城墙上站着的士兵。  
是哪位精通战略的王设计的要塞么？这么想着，奥斯曼狄斯走近了些。砖瓦散发出古拙的气息，黏土与石材搭建的城防虽然不及在他统治下的埃及神庙那般恢弘，但也颇具规模。  
城门有士兵在对入城的人逐一排查，吉尔伽美什拽住奥斯曼狄斯大步走上前，奥斯曼狄斯心里开始编造各种掩饰身份的借口。而当士兵的目光投向他们时，出乎意料的事情发生了：所有人的脸上都露出了敬畏与惊讶的神色。  
“不必行礼。”吉尔伽美什只说了这么一句话，就带着还在惊讶之中的法老堂而皇之地走了进去。  
里面很明显是一座古老的城邦，但各处都规划得井井有条，甚至有些设计已经超越了这个时代的产物。街道，房屋，广场……人们来来往往，脸上都透露出安稳平实的满足。奥斯曼狄斯看得出来，不管这里是哪个时代，统治者都应该是贤明的君主。走在街上，奥斯曼狄斯很快发现，与守城的士兵一样，市民们看到他们时，脸上露出了同样的讶异。商贩放下了担子，农民停下了耕作，甚至几岁的孩子都撇开手上的游戏，好奇地凑过来看着他们。  
“做好你们分内的事吧！”吉尔伽美什冲他们说到，于是人们又纷纷投入了工作，四下散去。  
一呼百应，莫非这里是……面纱之下金色的双眼蓦然瞪大了，而在神塔映入眼帘时奥斯曼狄斯更加确定，这里是公元前两千六百年的美索不达米亚，是吉尔伽美什统治的乌鲁克城邦！

他们一路畅通无阻地来到了王座前，此时吉尔伽美什刚处理完一桩领土纠纷，两名城主不顾形象地在座前大吵，西杜丽厉声劝阻，最后王给了他们公平的裁决。   
“下一位使者有何事禀报？”座上的王问，声音有些疲倦。  
吉尔伽美什一把将奥斯曼狄斯推上前，揪掉了他的头巾：“本王带来了一个颇能带来愉悦的家伙。”  
“原来如此，”那双眼睛投了过来：“又是一位追求永生的王么……”吉尔伽美什低头轻笑一声，似是自言自语，随即又抬起头命令道：“无妨！抬起头来吧，好好看看本王，你就会明白自己忽略了什么。”  
服从了眼前另一位吉尔伽美什王的指令，奥斯曼狄斯端详着王座上那人的面容，张了张嘴，却什么话都说不出来。  
除却衣着服饰，几乎是一模一样的面容。缀着宝石的头冠压着金色的额发，与红色的眼睛呼应着，那双骄傲的眼睛充满了挑衅。他的上半张脸带着一股寻觅、顽固、执拗和坚定的神色，然而嘴角是微笑着的，下颌也放松，这让他的脸显得柔和而充满矛盾。  
见他没有应答，贤王吉尔伽美什下令遣散了左右，他步下王座，宛若对另一个自己视而不见似的，牵起了法老王的手。在那双皓腕的牵引下，法老修长的手指贴上了王敞露的胸膛，吉尔伽美什问他：“现在，发现有什么不一样了吗，奥斯曼狄斯？”  
“这是……”法老把目光缓缓移至他们皮肤相贴的地方，指尖传来温热触感，几寸血肉之下，他能感觉到乌鲁克王的心脏在突突跳动。  
英灵已是逝去之人，是不会有心跳的。眼前的吉尔伽美什是尚在世间的人。  
察觉到奥斯曼狄斯眼神的细微变化，吉尔伽美什笑了起来：“为本王感到惊讶吧。你所忽略的，就是另一个‘我’为何会存在，毕竟拥有神之血脉的本王最终也成为了英灵。这也是你的困惑。本王的千里眼已经看到你这两日将会前来的消息，只不过，”贤王拂开了奥斯曼狄斯的手，转而看向由灵体构成的年轻的自己，“真想不到你也会来见我。”  
“本王对这里存留的印象确实不喜欢，”吉尔伽美什抱起双臂，毕竟年轻时的胡作非为在对方眼中看来多少都有些可笑，“本王带他来见你，是因为本王觉得，和凡俗的贤明比起来，这家伙身上稀有的愚蠢更显难能可贵。Caster，有关我们的命运，就由你来告诉他吧！”  
“命运啊，”乌鲁克王轻轻叹气，向奥斯曼狄斯提问：“法老是否以为，本王作为半神半人，为了实现理想只能舍弃作为人类的身份？”  
奥斯曼狄斯正想反驳些什么，迦勒底的英雄王却突然倒了下去。法老将他抱起时，另一位黄金之王也走了过来，伴随着他脚步渐近，四周的空气扭曲着发出嗡鸣，金色的涟漪荡漾着，王之财宝从波纹中心显现出来。贤王从王之财宝中抽出魔杖，同时右手在空中画出一串金色的符文，原本在他手里捧着的石板漂浮起来微微发出金光。在检查过后，贤王不赞成地说：“魔力竟然匮乏到这种地步，年轻时的本王果然过于放肆了。”他又看了看奥斯曼狄斯，“看来他带你过来也耗费了不少精力。所以，你可一定要好好努力弄明白你的问题，才算不虚此行哦？”  
昏迷不醒的英雄王被暂时安置于魔法阵中补给魔力，贤王吉尔伽美什重新回到王座上拿起泥板：“本王要先处理乌鲁克的政务，关于你的疑惑，你在游览完本王的国土后会有所领悟。去吧，太阳的，运用你的宝具在乌鲁克上空翱翔，将这座城里的一切尽览眼底。”  
奥斯曼狄斯听从了吉尔伽美什王的建议，展开了他的暗夜太阳船，在民众们一片惊诧的目光中飞走了。大概是平日里见过伊什塔尔女神乘坐着她的马安娜天舟，不明就里的人民也以为奥斯曼狄斯是什么神明，有人向他跪拜、祈祷。法老驾驶着他作为Rider的宝具向着高悬在乌鲁克城市之上的灼目的白色日轮笔直地飞去，飞到超过了神塔的高度才停下来。回头望去时，他觉得吉尔伽美什的王座显得十分渺小，或者说——地面上的一切都变得微不足道，房屋、街道，战车、马匹，孩童、老人，以致于更远处的城墙、树林、河流、原野。俯瞰苍穹之下的万物众生，法老王却无睥睨天下、辽阔无垠之感，而是觉得所有的人和物都在天空的高度下显得非常平等。这种前所未有的感觉让奥斯曼狄斯减慢了航行速度，思索着为何眼前明明是平凡景物，却带给他这种独特的感觉。风扬起他的头发，鼓起他的披风，也把他的思绪也吹得更加凌乱。这时他的飞船边飘过一朵洁白的云，云层之下似乎有一尊小小的雕像，面目模糊地立在石堆间，若不是得益于Rider极佳的眼力绝对发现不了。奥斯曼狄斯好奇起来，泊船靠近了才发现，这尊矮小的雕像上刻画的就是当今苏美尔王——吉尔伽美什。不知何人所为，不知何时所在，经历了风的吹刮和雨的冲刷，石头表面早已布满裂纹，缝隙间露水未干，青苔生长，宛若等候多年的枯骨腐朽成青木。奥斯曼狄斯抚摸着这具雕像，试图从那皲裂的石像表面回忆抚摸吉尔伽美什皮肤的触感。他环顾四处，不知不觉中他已来到乌鲁克的近郊，树林茂密，无人问津，王的雕像在此地荒芜。  
奥斯曼狄斯忽然明白了刚才众生平等的感觉从何而来，他在天上眺望时，没有看到任何一座彰显国王神性之高贵的建筑，不像埃及，城邦内随处可见壮观的神庙和威武的法老像；举目远望尼罗河的西岸，还耸立着由无数人长年累月的劳作修建而成的金字塔。  
奥斯曼狄斯驾着太阳船回到乌鲁克时，已经到了黄昏时分，落日在空荡荡的街道上铺开，将路面变成橙金色的河。奥斯曼狄斯走进王的宫殿，吉尔伽美什此时已经脱去了执政时的着装，换了一身更简单的衣服准备用膳。他的手上不再佩戴着护甲，冠帽也除去，上半身接近赤裸，下身也仅围着一块长长的红布，夕照用暖色在王身上涂抹。奥斯曼狄斯从这身打扮上依稀看到一些英雄王的影子，有可能这件衣裳就是曾经的吉尔伽美什穿过的。  
王的晚宴很简单，长桌上只放了一碗葡萄，一碟鱼肉和几块小麦饼。吉尔伽美什示意他入座，然而英灵不需要进食，所以全程都是奥斯曼狄斯看着吉尔伽美什在吃。期间奥斯曼狄斯关心起和他一同前来的那位的身体状况，得到的回答是“尚未苏醒”，接着吉尔伽美什又问他魔力是否充沛，奥斯曼狄斯把自己“皇帝特权”的能力告诉了他，表示无需担心。  
“不错的能力，”吉尔伽美什评价到，“若是……”他欲言又止，最后只笑了笑，问道：“奥斯曼狄斯，此行是否寻觅到能解开你心中困惑的答案？”  
“余观察到乌鲁克并未留下任何足以存留后世的建筑，余不明白。”奥斯曼狄斯坦诚地说，“余生前在阿拜多斯和阿布·辛拜勒建造神庙，在卡尔纳克修筑多柱大厅，在卢克索增建塔门和中庭。然而大兴土木并未让埃及衰落，反而在余的统治下恢复了前朝的辉煌。传说英雄王是千里眼的拥有者，既然已经观察到未来肉体陨灭的必然结局，你为何不在此地留下统治的象征？”  
当他说完时，吉尔伽美什正把最后一颗葡萄放进嘴里。王将甜美的果子咽下，舔舔嘴唇反问到：“本王为何要留下那些标志呢？”  
奥斯曼狄斯不解地眨眨眼：“作为王，追求名垂史册不是理所应当么？法老不可辜负不落太阳之名，王的功业必须永存历史，铭刻在石柱上，留给代代人民赞颂。若无超乎常人的雄心和欲望，王道如何显现？”  
“这个论调听着颇有些耳熟，”吉尔伽美什调笑到，“但王的高傲不仅仅体现在征服上，有时候越是固执地追求战争、英雄、荣誉和所谓的理想，人性的声音就越显得越遥不可及，高不可攀。”  
“人性？”奥斯曼狄斯如梦初醒，“英雄王嘲笑余追求超出人类之力的理想，将余带来此地；你又问过余为何作为半神之躯的王最终会成为英灵；之后余发现吉尔伽美什王似乎抱着无所谓被后世铭记的态度，没有修建任何纪念塔或石碑。所以，你们想告诉余的答案是宁可选择与王之伟业无法相衬的肉身，而放弃不朽的神造之躯？莫非神之光辉不及人性伟大吗？”  
吉尔伽美什点头：“本王虽有神性血统，但已与神代诀别，往后的路将完全由人类自己选择方向。”  
奥斯曼狄斯沉默了，在这个不可一世的法老的一贯信仰中，是他信任的阿蒙神给予国王胜利，埃及的一切和平兴旺有阿蒙神的恩泽，埃及依赖阿蒙神才能变成强大的帝国，因此，作为最伟大的法老，他生前自诩太阳，死后亦想化身成神。然而，“为何如此选择？”他问到，“神若非善道，何以恩泽众生？”  
“神是善道，不错！”吉尔伽美什放声大笑，“高贵、慈爱、美好的神，可创造生命赋予生灵，或免去病的苦痛；可是，他们也会夺走生命，降临灾厄，散布疾病，此乃神的两面性。一味信奉、崇拜神明的善性，而对神的另一半避而不谈、视若无睹的思想是冠冕堂皇的虚伪。”  
此刻奥斯曼狄斯心中震惊于吉尔伽美什的观点，却又想努力组织点什么话来反驳。他的双眼直直望着桌子对面的王，吉尔伽美什也不甘示弱地看着他。半晌，奥斯曼狄斯才慢慢地说：“万物终有竟时，方才那番话，兴许是你自身已经拥有了神性，才对余等肉身凡躯的追求不屑一顾。”  
吉尔伽美什向他凑近：“奥斯曼狄斯，既然你已经承认了自己是平凡之躯，那么本王也愿意给你看一样东西。”说到这里，他开启了王之财宝的一扇门，从宝库里取出一个药瓶。“这是本王自冥界归来后失而复得的灵药，能使人返老还童。现在本王已经不会选择去使用它。本王已然接受了人类躯体终将衰老死去的事实，相比长生，更应该有价值地使用这具身体。”  
奥斯曼狄斯望着折射着金光的闪耀的灵药，心中有什么早已认定的事实如同最后一块盖上的棺木将他最后一点侥幸的希望彻底封存，虽然他依旧维持着无悲无喜的面容，就如风沙中沉寂的雕像，却有两道清澈的泪从那双金色的眼瞳中涌出，也许时间在此经过千年，青苔也会从他眼角未干的泪痕中生长。吉尔伽美什伸出手去抚摸法老英俊的面庞，用手指抹去对方挂在尖俏下巴上温热的水珠，乌鲁克王的声音听起来仿佛石壁回响：“奥斯曼狄斯，你我最终都会回到英灵座，你其实早已明白，世上没有永恒之物，它总是在流变。”  
吉尔伽美什把奥斯曼狄斯带到了幼发拉底河的河畔边，来自迦勒底的王已经醒来，他面对着大河似是在怀念什么。此时已经完全进入了夜晚，一弯弦月低低地挂在深蓝色的天幕上，几点星光落在英雄王镶嵌着黄金铠甲的肩膀。  
“无需悲伤，奥斯曼狄斯，”乌鲁克的国王最后说到，“生前的你已经邂逅了自己的命运，现在，作为英灵的你有更宏大永恒的人理要守候，回去吧，去履行王的职责。因为，无论哪个时代，都需要王的存在。”  
奥斯曼狄斯走上前，没再回头看一眼。

此刻，他与另一个吉尔伽美什并肩而立，一时无话。奥斯曼狄斯抬头望着漫天星斗赞叹到：“夜色真美。”  
“哼，”吉尔伽美什嘴角挽起一丝骄傲的弧度，“星辰总是在天空中，有时候太阳的光辉过于耀眼，反而发现不了它们的美丽。”  
奥斯曼狄斯听出了对方话里的揶揄，他爽朗地笑起来：“嗯，好，余今后会更加留心的。太阳虽然耀眼，但黑夜总会到来的，论永恒，可比不过这昼夜都存在的星辰。”  
吉尔伽美什也笑了起来，之后他们再次陷入了沉默，只有幼发拉底河在他们面前静静地流淌。奥斯曼狄斯的回忆里也有这样的水声，河水平缓地从他们面前流过，几盏河灯自上游漂下，水面轻晃倒映着阑珊的灯火，水波冲刷着两岸。吉尔伽美什望着河面，忽然问到：“你能否截断一条河流，使它流向相反的方向？”  
奥斯曼狄斯想起了尼罗河泛滥的情景，他摇摇头说：“河流是无法被截断的，直直地截断河流，河水只会溢出来，然后顽固地继续原本的流向。”  
许愿灯顺流而下，逐渐远离了他们的视线，一直以来古老的幼发拉底河承载着多少人的愿望呢？星空代替了灯火闪耀，水流的淙淙声温柔地包围着他们。像是感应到了什么一般，吉尔伽美什眨了眨眼：“迦勒底的人快到了，我们能在这里停留的时间已经不多。灵子转移需要耗费大量的魔力，奥斯曼狄斯，”吉尔伽美什转过头望着他，“帮本王补魔吧。”  
奥斯曼狄斯金色的眼眸闪动着，他有些诧异英雄王主动提出这样的要求，但考虑到接下来的归途，“好。”他的喉结滑动了一下，答应了。  
他们的披风和铠甲化作金色光点与星河共同闪耀，吉尔伽美什率先顺从地躺在了草地上，稍长的深绿色包裹着他的躯体。奥斯曼狄斯伸出双手同时轻抚，洁白而微凉的身体，这个时代由神亲手所造的骄傲之物此刻就如此放松地卧在他的掌间。吉尔伽美什眯起眼，颇为享受的表情。奥斯曼狄斯俯下身去，他们的躯体相贴，吉尔伽美什的手臂环绕上来，脸向他凑近索要亲吻。奥斯曼狄斯的鼻尖萦绕着吉尔伽美什的气息，闻起来就像泥土和青草，像乌鲁克的杉树林，像星辰滴落化成的雨。  
在他们魔力交汇的时刻，吉尔伽美什压抑着喘息开口说到：“本王确实在伦敦的博物馆里，看见了你，太阳的。”  
“余现在已经释然了，黄金的，”奥斯曼狄斯说，他挺腰继续，更用力地将吉尔伽美什压在草地上。“另一个你告诉了余此身存在的意义不仅是为了追求后世留名。”  
吉尔伽美什却不在意他说了什么，他继续说：“本王看见了你的雕像，是你历经千年的模样。”他边说着，手指摸过奥斯曼狄斯的面庞、胸膛，“尽管本王诞生于神代，却对人的造物感兴趣。你并非神之血脉，但在你统治时期遗留的大量由人所创之物超越了时间。因此，你追求的初衷虽然幼稚，但于泛人类史而言亦是有意义的。”  
奥斯曼狄斯有些惊讶：“你这算是在……夸奖余？”  
吉尔伽美什舒展了一下腰腿：“毕竟正如你方才的回答——无论拥有多么强大力量的人都无法一夜之间让河水倒流——而时间也是如此。能意识到以人类之力无法战胜流逝的时间，已经非常有觉悟了。”  
奥斯曼狄斯停下了动作，他忽然问到：“如果确实想要河水改变方向呢？”  
“那你说应该怎么办？”吉尔伽美什饶有兴致地看着他。  
“缓慢地改变河道的弯度，”奥斯曼狄斯说，“只要弯度足够大，以至于河水在流动时，看起来好像一切都没有发生变化。”他抱紧了吉尔伽美什，“无法抓住河流，但能改变河道的引导；余无法停止时间，让肉体不朽，但成为英灵之后，余将与整个泛人类史同在，去守卫、引导人类的发展。因此，余无须顾及在余死后过去的埃及，只要人理不灭，余就会和余的时代永在。”  
吉尔伽美什短暂地惊愕，继而夸张地大笑起来。奥斯曼狄斯带给他的惊喜太多，他发现自己之前的念头错了，眼前的法老——历史上的拉美西斯二世，怎么会和雕像上的不一样呢？他的眉头与双唇，他的骄傲与王道，眼前活生生的神态与记忆里没生命的石雕重叠，甚至比雕像更长寿。想到这些，英雄王几乎无法忍耐自己想要碾碎、吞噬对方的欲望，翻身凌驾于奥斯曼狄斯身上，贪婪地把对方没入体内更深的地方。  
他们是英灵，是超越了人与神的存在；他们生前的追求、胜利、死亡……统统变成史诗，变成建筑，变成雕像，变成由时间谱写的英雄与王的传说。而他们给人类文明史留下的这一切，又赋予了他们成为英灵守候的意义。  
天边泛白，神代的大地逐渐蒙上曙光。  
“该回去了，奥斯曼狄斯。”吉尔伽美什说。  
“走吧，黄金的，”奥斯曼狄斯握住了他的手，“未来需要我们。”


End file.
